102013 Jossik and Balish
04:55 -- guardianSentinel GS began trolling conciseTactician CT at 16:55 -- 04:55 GS: Hey Balish! 04:55 CT: GREETINGS, Jossik. 04:56 GS: Guess what? 04:56 GS: I entered the game! 04:56 CT: What is IT? 04:56 GS: I'm now in the LAND OF FJORDS AND BONES. 04:56 CT: Really, I must have MISSED the notification. 04:56 CT: What is your TITLE? 04:57 GS: I am the Knight of Heart. 04:57 GS: Still trying to figure out what that means, though. 04:57 CT: Hmm, PUZZLING. You are the FIRST heart player to appear, as well. 04:57 GS: There's something else I wanted to talk to you about. 04:58 CT: YES? 04:58 GS: Before I entered, Wormdad was attacked outside my hive. 04:58 GS: He was killed and hauled up into a battlecruiser. 04:59 CT: Before you ENTERED? 04:59 GS: Yeah. 04:59 GS: The guy who did it also put a meathook through my eye. 04:59 CT: Are you ALRIGHT? 04:59 GS: Yeah. 04:59 CT: That is a TERRIBLE wound... 05:00 GS: I got a crazy-cool eyepatch now. 05:00 GS: So there's that. 05:00 CT: HARDLY makes up for a missing eye... 05:00 GS: Yeah, I'm still getting used to it. 05:01 GS: Depth perception is something you don't really miss until it's gone. 05:01 CT: Be CAREFUL around the game, the enemy might take ADVANTAGE of your weakness. 05:01 GS: Yeah. Some imps already tried to flank my left side. 05:02 GS: But they were pretty easy, all things considered. 05:02 CT: Imps, that is what they are CALLED then? 05:02 GS: I think so. 05:02 GS: That's what I've been calling them. 05:03 CT: Simply TOKEN enemies I take it 05:04 GS: Yeah, pretty much. 05:04 GS: So, when do you think you'll be able to enter? 05:06 CT: Later, I BELIEVE. The most LOGGICAL way to proceed is to create a ring, of ONE troll serving the OTHER. SO I may be the LAST to enter, but I am unsure. 05:08 GS: Oh ok. 05:09 GS: Well I can just chill with Null at the top of the entrance-ladder. 05:09 CT: I have YET to speak to the Heiress of what SHE thinks on this matter, of COURSE. She will be the ONE to decide, after all. 05:09 GS: The haven't really spoken to Maenam that much... 05:09 GS: You think she'll be able to handle it? 05:10 GS: You can be a bit of a handful. 05:12 GS: Also, CT, I think she'll probably prefer it if you call her by her name, not "the heiress" 05:12 CT: If you SAY so, but it is her TITLE. 05:13 GS: *shrugs* 05:13 GS: just a suggestion 05:13 GS: Oh, did Null tell you what she prototyped my sprite with? 05:14 CT: I have YET to speak to Nullar about it , no. 05:14 GS: She prototyped a figurine of Troll Liam Neeson from that one movie. 05:14 GS: And she combined it with my copy of Troll Dishonored. 05:15 GS: So now I have to deal with Outsider Qui-Gon sprite. 05:15 CT: COMBINED? The orb ACCEPTED two? 05:16 GS: Yeah, and when it took the second it started talking. 05:16 CT: TALKING? 05:16 GS: Yeah. 05:16 GS: I speaks in riddles and cryptic nonsense. 05:17 GS: I dont know if thats the outsider part of it, or if all sprites are suipposed to be like that. 05:17 CT: At least it is SPEAKING. Nullar's doesn't say ANYTHING but gibberish. 05:17 GS: Maybe she should combine it with another thing, then. 05:17 GS: I'll remember to talk to her about that. 05:19 GS: Oh, I just remembered something. 05:19 CT: What is IT? 05:19 GS: The adult who killed my lusus... 05:19 GS: His cruiser had a purple banner. 05:20 CT: Purple? Are you POSITIVE? Violets usually act as OPHANERS. 05:21 GS: I'm positive. 05:21 CT: ... I will look INTO this matter, I assure you. 05:21 GS: Thanks, Balish. It would mean a lot. 05:23 GS: You know, this land I'm in... 05:23 GS: It a lot like where my hive used to be. 05:24 CT: Strange, Nullar's land was RADICALLY different. 05:24 GS: I wonder if that means something or if it's purely coincidental? 05:24 CT: Perhaps, or maybe they are BUILT for the players who enter. 05:25 GS: It would make sense. 05:25 GS: But, how does this relate to my quest? 05:25 GS: What does being Knight of Heart have to do with Fjords and Bones? 05:25 CT: You DISLIKE living in the north correct? I IMAGINE that would have SOMETHING to do with it. I don't think it related to the given TITLE, merely the PERSON. 05:26 GS: No, I loved living in the north. 05:26 GS: It's the isolation I wasn't fond of. 05:26 CT: Maybe it will be just as ISOLATED, I am unsure, you will have to EXPLORE and find out, I assume. 05:27 GS: I guess I will. 05:27 GS: To be honest, I haven't even left my house yet. 05:27 CT: Thats is not a BAD thing. The safety of our team is RATHER important 05:28 GS: Yeah, I mean, I wanna go out, but I'll have to leave my computer here! 05:28 GS: Which means no contact with anyone but this stupid sprite. 05:29 CT: Yes, of COURSE. Motility and staying connected is a PROBLEM. 05:29 GS: Yeah, If only there was a way to bring it with me. 05:30 CT: I DOUBT the game will want us to stick to our hives, so there MUST be a way. 05:30 GS: I'll ask Null next time I talk to her. 05:33 GS: I think I'll just go talk to her now. Later, Balish. 05:33 CT: Alright, GOODBYE. 05:33 -- conciseTactician CT gave up trolling guardianSentinel GS at 17:33 -- 05:33 GS: <> 05:33 -- guardianSentinel GS gave up trolling conciseTactician CT at 17:33 --